Identification wristbands are commonly used in a hospital or other setting to promote the easy identification of patients or other wearers. In the instance of a hospital use, a patient is generally provided with an identification wristband that is secured about the wrist of the patient upon admission to the hospital. In addition, a number of labels for use in identifying fluid samples, medications, charts, folders, papers and other common hospital objects specific to an admitted patient are often printed when a patient is admitted.
Often, the labels and wristbands are printed separately. The wristband is placed on the patient, while the labels are put into a patient chart, or otherwise saved for later use. However, in an effort to streamline patient admission procedures, and in light of the widespread use and low cost of computer driven printers such as laser printers, it has become desirable to print the labels and wristbands in a single step.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved form of a combined wristband and printable sheet.